Adulthood
This is where you get to vote, smoke, drink, play the lottery, enter a casino, etc., The age was 18, but on January 1st, 2020, it was raised from 18 to 21, and the college age range would be raised from 18-22 to 21-25 and 18-20 year olds would be considered minors and high schools would add "13th grade" for ages 18-19, "14th grade" for ages 19-20 and "15th grade" for ages 20-21. Plans were originally to raise the age of adulthood in 1999 and to take effect on January 1st, 2000, but that never happened, then made a second attempt to take effect on January 1st, 2010 but that never happened either. Worldwide ages for Adulthood as of 2020 (they all range between ages 15-21) 15 - Middle East (14 and younger are still minors) Age 3-5 - Preschool or Pre-kindergarten Age 6-11 - Primary school Age 12-14 - Secondary school 16 - UK, Scotland, Germany, Belgium, The Netherlands, Brazil and The Carribean (15 and younger are still minors) UK and Scotland Age 3-4 - Pre-kindergarten Age 5-11 - Primary school Age 12-15 - Secondary school Germany Age 2-5 - Kindergarten Age 6-11 - Primary school Age 12-13 - Gymnasium Age 14-15 - Fachoberschule Belgium Age 2-5 - Pre-school Age 6-11 - Primary school Age 12-15 - Secondary school The Netherlands Age 4-11 - Elementary school Age 12-15 - High school Brazil Age 2-5 - Pre-school Age 6-13 - Elementary school Age 14-15 - High school The Carribean Age 3-5 - early childhood education Age 6-11 - Primary school Age 12-15 - High school 17 - Indonesia, North Korea and Ireland (16 and younger are still minors) Ireland Age 3-5 - Pre-school or Pre-kindergarten Age 6-11 - Primary school Age 12-16 - Secondary school North Korea Age 4-5 - Kindergarten Age 6-9 - Primary school Age 10-16 - Secondary school Indonesia Age 2-3 - Taman Bermain Age 4-5 - Taman Kanak-Kanak Age 6-11 - Sekolah Dasar Age 12-16 - Sekolah Menengah Atas 18 - France, Portugal, Spain, Poland, A few Latin American countries, Quebec (finallly gains independence from Canada), Alberta and Manitoba in Canada, Mexico and Russia (17 and younger are still minors) You go to school up until you turn 18 19 - South Korea and Canada (except Alberta and Manitoba, 18 and younger are still minors) South Korea Age 4-6 - Kindergarten Age 7-12 - Primary school Age 13-15 - Middle school Age 16-18 - High school Canada Age 5-11 - Elementary school Age 12-14 - Junior high school Age 15-18 - Senior high school 20 - Australia, New Zealand, Thailand, Paraguay, Japan, Taiwan, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Greenland (finally gains independence from Denmark), Sweden and Norway (19 and younger are still minors) You go to school until you turn 20 Denmark Age 6-11 - Primary school Age 11-15 - Lower secondary school Age 15-20 - Upper secondary school Sweden Age 7-15 - Grundskola Age 15-20 - Gymnasieskola Norway Age 6-11 - Barneskole Age 11-15 - Undomsskole Age 15-20 - Videregaenede skole Finland Age 7-15 - Comprehensive school Age 15-20 - Lukio Iceland Age 6-15 - Grunnskoli Age 15-20 - Framhaldsskoli 21 - Most of the world (including the US, 20 and younger are still minors) You go to school until you turn 21 US Age 5-10 - Elementary school Age 10-13 - Middle school Age 13-16 - Junior high school Age 16-21 - Senior high school Category:Biology Category:Humans Category:Evolution